Kuni Mokuna
Kuni Mokuna was reviled throughout the Empire, but he was considered a hero within his own family. He had devoted his life to the study of the Shadowlands and its creatures. Many among the Kuni family strongly believe that his unsavory research undoubtedly saved, and continued to save, the lives and souls of countless samurai. Devoted Study Creatures Mokuna would accompany Crab patrols into the Shadowlands gathering information and taking notes on its denizens. He began also to capture some of the monsters prowling in those lands. Dead or alive, they were used for a wide range of research, experimentation, dissection, ethnology and linguistic studies, etc. After spending five years among several nezumi packs, he could ascertain that they weren't creatures of Fu Leng, which was later considered common knowledge. The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 136 Mokuna compiled all his gathered information in a book called the Guide to the Shadowlands. Ratling Pack (Gold flavor) Taint Some of his studies were also focused on the effects of the Taint and what cure could be found. He wrote about the damned and the slow transformations undergone by the tainted. The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 26 Spells Mokuna also was somewhat adept at spell research. If he could not find a spell that had the effect he desired, he was known to simply create it. One such spell was the Crystalline Prison. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 114-115 Anecdote As the infamous shugenja he was, Kuni Mokuna has been rumored to having done a lot of things. It was said he had helped kill no less than seven Oni, and that he even dissected some alive. It was also rumoured he would even write and say Fu Leng's true name. A taboo rarely broken in Rokugan due to the fact that Fu Leng's true name was forgotten many years ago. The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 6 Short Daimyo Reign Mokuna was appointed the daimyo of his family, but he was unwilling to let politics interfere in his study of the Shadowlands. A few weeks later he stepped down from his post in favor of a cousin. The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 4 Daidoji Nazoko Daidoji Nazoko was patrolling the lands of the Crane. Ordered to go chase off an ogre rampaging the country, she and her squad went as far as the Kuni Wastes. There, they were ambushed, and her men died, slaughtered by three ogres. Mokuna intervened, saving Daidoji Nazoko from those ogres (using the Tomb of Jade spell), and for the next thirty years she served as his apprentice in return. His works were passed down through the Kuni line, ending finally with Kuni Yori. Way of the Crab, pp. 14-15 Disappearance Mokuna disappeared sometime in the year 1043, at the age of 63, but his exact fate was unknown. The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 5 Known Relatives Mokuna had at least one known cousin, Kuni Miko, although it was unclear if she was the cousin who became daimyo after Mokuna's resignation. Mokuna was also the great-great-grandfather of Kuni Yori. Category:Crab Clan Members